


На спор

by Kaltarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltarie/pseuds/Kaltarie
Summary: Гермионе не удаётся рассказать друзьям о своём романе с профессором Снейпом, и она решает подойти к вопросу с другой стороны…





	На спор

В подземелье было душно и сумрачно. От котлов поднимался зеленоватый дым, который превращался в низкое плотное облако. Ученики варили зелья. Гермиона взвесила корень мандрагоры, незаметно улыбнулась, а потом целиком бросила его в котёл. Раздался взрыв.  
Чёрный от злости профессор Снейп подлетел к такой же чёрной, но от взрыва, Гермионе Грейнджер.  
— Что вы себе позволяете, Грейнджер? — начал было он, но осёкся, увидев её лицо.  
Она смотрела на него, будто кошка на сметану. По её лицу медленно расползалась улыбка. В чуть прищуренных глазах затаился глубокий блеск.  
Мягким, бархатным, почти снейповским голосом она выдохнула:  
— Вы сейчас такой грозный, профессор… Что я сделала не так, скажите?  
Профессор Снейп, гроза подземелий и персональный ужас Невилла Лонгботтома, поперхнулся собственными словами.  
— Ко…орень мандрагоры, Грейнджер… — чёрт, да что с голосом?! Проглотив хрип, Снейп рявкнул, — Да вы лучше меня знаете, что с ним надо делать! Порезать, взвесить пять грамм… — Гермиона расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу своей мантии. — Грейнджер, какого Мерлина вы творите? Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора!  
Гермиона расстегнула ещё одну пуговичку, и мантия упала на пол. Кажется, весь класс затаил дыхание. Малфой уронил перо. Рон открыл рот и забыл его закрыть. Где-то вдалеке, в самом углу класса, громко колотилась в окно большая чёрная муха, будто пытаясь выбраться из этого безумства. Профессор Снейп схватился за ворот своей мантии, ослабляя его. В этой духоте дышать стало совершенно невозможно.  
— Да, профессор, вы правы. — В абсолютной тишине её голос зазвучал вкрадчиво и глубоко интимно. — Я абсолютно точно знаю, что делать… с корнем… мандрагоры.  
Инстинкты заглушил привычный голос разума, и Снейп, наконец, взял себя в руки. Это же Грейнджер. Правильная, разумная…упрямая… Грейнджер. Стоит без мантии, в одной рубашке, над этим котлом, вся в зелёном дыме… Облачко тумана ширилось над классом.  
Внезапная мысль прояснила всё.  
— Эванеско! Реннервейт! — Но зелье в котле продолжило плескаться, а Гермиона всё так же странно смотрела на него.  
— Все вон из класса! — рявкнул Снейп. — Быстро! Дымом не дышать, от Грейнджер с её котлом отойти на десять шагов. Быстрее, Поттер, шевелись!  
В спешке кто-то кого-то толкнул, кто-то споткнулся, схватился за парту, и учебник Рона улетел под стол. Зелёное облачко плавно расползалось по классу. Его край опасно приблизился к столу Рона.  
— Уизли, брось учебник! Живо из класса!  
Рон схватил сумку, быстро выскочил из класса и захлопнул за собой дверь. Её тут же запечатали сразу два заклинания — стандартное Снейпа и заглушающее Гермионы.  
Во всей этой суете профессор Снейп не заметил, что сам стоит, укрытый зелёным облаком. Теперь оно покрывало почти весь класс, даже чёрную муху, которая спокойно сидела на подоконнике и потирала лапками. Похоже, она смирилась со своей судьбой, и теперь вынашивала новые планы.  
Туман пах мятой и постепенно уплотнялся, но ничего необычного не чувствовал даже тонкий нюх зельевара. В густой зелёной дымке ещё виднелись очертания Гермионы, но с каждой секундой их заволакивало все больше. Это было удивительно, ведь огонь под котлом не горел уже несколько минут. Зелье тлело? Или бродило?  
Перебрав в голове несколько вариантов, Снейп наугад попробовал подходящие заклинания. Ни одно из них не сработало. Класс погрузился в густой зелёный кисель. Снейп попытался найти дверь, но вместо неё встретил острый угол стола и громко взвыл.  
Слева хихикнула Гермиона.  
— Что, грозный профессор не справляется со своими обязанностями?  
Снейп сжал зубы, а она продолжила:  
— Но вы не волнуйтесь. — Её голос приблизился. — Я никому… — рука коснулась его груди, — ничего…- гибкие женские пальцы расстегнули чёрную пуговицу, — не скажу.  
Её руку схватили и грубо прижали к столу. Снейп пробежал по ней пальцами, отыскал плечо и шею, а затем рывком навис над Гермионой, наугад найдя ухо. Его грозный шёпот появлялся будто бы из ниоткуда, и исчезал в зелёном тумане.  
— Ты что творишь, девочка?  
Мягкая и свободная, вторая рука легла на его шею. Он почувствовал дыхание Гермионы на своей щеке. Приблизив губы к самому его уху, она прошептала:  
— Никто ни о чём не узнает. Я об этом позаботилась.  
— Позаботилась она, как же, — проворчал зельевар.  
Гибкая, мягкая, тёплая, смелая… Она приходила к нему по ночам, во снах и наяву. Из всех мальчиков и мужчин она выбрала его. Усыпила бдительность друзей и директора, день за днём приучала и приручала «страшного профессора», соблазняла его, издевалась над ним — и однажды всё-таки напросилась.  
Ровно год назад, в этом самом классе и, может быть, на этом самом месте, он её поцеловал. Грубо и жёстко — так, чтобы запомнила на всю жизнь и больше никогда к нему не подходила.  
Всё началось с этого поцелуя. Она не отшатнулась, не испугалась — нет. Она прижалась к нему всем телом, и бешеный стук двух сердец прокричал ему о том, что он так сильно пытался скрыть, прежде всего, от самого себя.  
Она заставила его нос к носу столкнуться с собственными чувствами, и хрупкий внутренний баланс Северуса Снейпа полетел к чёрту. Почуяв это каким-то женским, совершенно непонятным образом, Гермиона перебралась к нему на колени, а затем — в его подземелья и его жизнь.  
И теперь, надёжно спрятавшись в зелёном тумане, она уверенно вела свою игру.  
— Кажется, ты забыл про нашу годовщину.  
Волшебный дым оплетал их тела, скрывая друг от друга всё, кроме тонких девичьих пальцев, поглаживающих бледное лицо. Он перехватил руку и поцеловал их. Хриплый голос выдал его с головой.  
— Я ничего не забыл.  
Путаясь в каштановых волосах, он губами нашёл её губы. Годовщина, значит? Хорошо, давай вспомним всё.  
Рывком он подхватил её и посадил на парту. Гермиона откинулась на спину, и густой туман скрыл её очертания, оставив глазам Снейпа лишь край клетчатой юбки и голые коленки. Привычным жестом он скользнул рукой вверх по её бедру — и не обнаружил трусиков. В тумане ему почудилась хитрая улыбка Гермионы. Хочешь поиграть? Что ж, давай поиграем.  
Он коснулся губами её коленки, а потом медленно, совершенно лениво двинулся вверх. Дюйм за дюймом он изучал её тело, будто бы заново открывая его для себя. Его руки скользили по коже вверх и вниз, лишь слегка нарушая границы юбки. Гермиона недовольно застонала, и Северус ухмыльнулся. Нетерпеливая… Двумя пальцами он мягко скользнул вверх от колена по ноге, растирая уставшие мышцы, расслабляя, успокаивая; затем руки сменились губами.  
Ему следовало сразу догадаться, что взорвавшийся котёл и зелёный туман — просто очередная её уловка. Такая же гениальная, как и все предыдущие.  
Он любил все её проделки. Каждый раз она выводила его из себя, играла с ним — но делала это аккуратно и бережно, будто чувствуя грань, за которую заходить нельзя. Он был натянутым канатом, а она — канатоходцем. Единственное неверное движение — и оба полетят в пропасть боли, обид и разочарований.  
Но она всё делала правильно. Умница Гермиона и тут справилась на отлично.  
Шаг за шагом она подзывала его к себе, словно дикого зверя, затаившегося в норе подземелий. Он пугал обитателей замка, а она — смешно сказать! — каждый вечер кормила его с рук. Потому что ему нужно было проверять задания, варить зелья для мадам Помфри, дежурить, шпионить… Слишком много задач, чтобы успевать нормально есть. И совершенно никакого времени на личную жизнь.  
Совершенно никакого времени, чтобы жить…  
Темноту и тишину класса зелий нарушали шорохи, стоны и две тени, сплетённые между собой и покрытые облаком чар. Из-за тумана Северус не видел её лица, но сейчас это и не было нужно; он и так знал, насколько Гермиона прекрасна. Она не ходила по канату — она на нём танцевала. Её хрупкая фигура качалась в зеленоватых тенях, волосы скользили по его груди, а сильный запах мяты дурманил голову. Шаг, поворот, изящное сальто… Гермиона оплела его ногами и ласково ткнулась носом в шею. Рука Северуса привычно легла на её спину, поглаживая лопатки. То ли у неё спина маленькая, то ли у него ладонь широкая…  
— Ты чего, уже уснула? — тихий бархатный голос нарушил тишину.  
Она улыбнулась ему в плечо и помотала головой — так, будто он её видит. Её волосы пощекотали нос. Снейп фыркнул и поднялся, разрывая объятия.  
— Зачем ты устроила этот цирк? — Нащупав на полу чёрную мантию, Снейп поднял её, поморщился и отряхнул. Где-то рядом копошилась Гермиона. — И убери этот чёртов туман. Я ничего не вижу.  
— На то и был расчёт, — хихикнула Гермиона, но туман убрала. — Смотри, я покажу тебе это заклинание…  
— Ты мне лучше на вопрос ответь, — хмуро отозвался Снейп. — На кой тебе это выступление? Не могла после уроков прийти?  
Сидящая на парте Гермиона заёрзала. Снейп скрестил руки на груди и грозно нахмурился.  
— Я жду.  
— Не хмурься, тебе не идёт.  
— Я жду.  
— Ладно, — она вздохнула. — Я поспорила с ребятами, что смогу тебя соблазнить.  
Снейп дёрнулся, как от пощёчины. Канат внутри оборвался. На спор… Это было на спор.  
— Вон. У тебя пять секунд. Раз…  
— Нет, подожди! — Гермиона, кажется, сама перепугалась. — Я с ними вчера поспорила…  
— Два.  
— Я хотела рассказать им, что мы встречаемся…  
— Три.  
— Но не смогла придумать ничего лучше. Всё! Видишь? Успокойся.  
Она подошла к растерянному мужчине и обняла его. Для кого-то он был грозным профессором, для кого-то — верным слугой, а для неё — просто любимым мужчиной.  
Хотя нет, не просто.  
Самым любимым.  
— Расслабься. Всё хорошо. — Гермиона подняла на него глаза. — Я тебя люблю.  
Он уткнулся носом в её волосы и шумно вздохнул.  
— Ты меня с ума сведёшь. Рассказывай свой план.

***

 

За дверью класса зелий столпилось, наверное, полшколы. Всем было любопытно. Кто-то делал ставки, что Грейнджер исключат, кто-то прикидывал количество отработок. Лаванда Браун поставила три сикля на то, что они поженятся. Рон попытался найти щель и подсмотреть, но вскоре бросил это занятие. Какие-то ребята из Рейвенло подбирали подслушивающее заклинание, но тоже пока безуспешно.  
Дверь класса распахнулась.  
Сияющая растрёпанная девушка меньше всего была похожа на Гермиону Грейнджер. Она подбежала к Рону и протянула ему потрёпанный учебник по зельеварению.  
— Держи. Но в следующий раз сам за ним под стол полезешь.  
— Э-э… Спасибо, Гермиона. — Рука Рона дрогнула.  
К ним тут же подлетела Лаванда. Её глаза горели страстью к новым сплетням.  
— Ну чего ты молчишь? Что он сказал? Что ты сделала?  
Гермиона хитро улыбнулась и окинула взглядом толпу учеников. Ей показалось, или среди остальных мелькнули даже слизеринцы? Нет, не показалось…  
Она чувствовала себя хорошей актрисой в плохом театре. Зрители ждут, раскрыв рты. До финального занавеса осталась пара фраз — её фраз. И она скажет самое банальное, что только можно придумать, потому что толпа ждёт именно этого. Хлеба и зрелищ.  
— Да, совсем забыла!  
Развернувшись, Гермиона вернулась на порог класса и громко, чтобы услышал даже самый последний слизеринец, спросила:  
— Северус!  
Толпа вздрогнула, но Гермиона этого не заметила. Её взгляд был прикован к мужчине в чёрной мантии. Он сидел за своим столом, будто ни в чём не бывало, и что-то писал. Услышав её голос, он поднял голову.  
— Что?  
Его голос был мягок — мягче обычного — и Лаванда тут же что-то зашептала Парвати.  
— Северус, как приличный мужчина ты теперь обязан…  
Шёпот прекратился, будто кто-то разом выключил звук. Лаванда запнулась. Ученики, все как один, потрясённо смотрели на Грейнджер. Кажется, этот день войдёт в историю Хогвартских сплетен…  
Снейп отложил перо и встал. Тишина в коридоре стала осязаемой.  
— Раз обязан — значит, женюсь.  
Лаванда взвизгнула и захлопала в ладоши.  
— Я же говорила! Бон-Бон, ты слышал? Они поженятся! И я выиграла три сикля!  
Предприимчивый райвенкловец, собиравший ставки, поспешил возразить.  
— Получишь свои деньги, когда они поженятся.  
— Но ведь так нечестно! Я угадала!  
Лаванда спорила с рейвенкловцем, а побледневший Рон, кажется, потерял дар речи. Гарри видно не было. Гермиона на прощание подмигнула Северусу и ретировалась, пока толпа не пришла в себя. Ей не терпелось подняться в Выручай-комнату. Вся эта красивая мишура слов, которую так любят её соседки по комнате — и не только они — имеет обратную, и весьма неприглядную сторону.  
Гермиона вздохнула, поправляя сумку. Теперь придётся много врать.  
Девчонки забросают её вопросами, школа ещё долго будет стоять на ушах, придётся объясняться с директором. Но ведь она знала, на что идёт, не так ли?  
Её задёргают со всякими свадебными журнальчиками, платьями, букетами, причёсками и что там ещё невесты себе делают. Ей придётся делать вид, что она выбирает платье и украшения, что составляет список гостей. А потом переносить дату, отодвигать её дальше и дальше… Она станет посмешищем для всего Хогвартса — если не для всего волшебного мира. Вначале любопытные взгляды, потом — смешки за спиной, потом — в лицо… Правда, к тому времени она успеет закончить школу, но от этой мысли не становилось легче.  
Они с Северусом никогда не поднимали этот вопрос, и Гермиона не была уверена, что он вообще готов жениться. Всё, чего она хотела, — не прятаться по коридорам. В конце концов, она совершеннолетняя, и может встречаться, с кем хочет. Гарри её поймёт. Рон, наверное, тоже. Со временем.  
И она готова пойти на эту ложь. Ради того, чтобы честно любить и ни от кого не прятаться. Пусть он старше почти на двадцать лет, и никогда на ней не женится. Но зато каждому, кто позовёт её на свидание, она сможет честно ответить, что занята. Что у неё уже есть любимый человек.  
В открытое окно влетела школьная сова.  
— Ты что, ко мне?  
В ответ сова села на подставленную руку и протянула лапку. Гермиона отвязала записку.  
— Это от родителей?  
«Гермиона, я говорил абсолютно серьёзно. Назови любую дату»  
Трижды перечитав, Гермиона глупо хихикнула и откинулась спиной на каменную стену.  
Лаванда Браун получит свои три сикля.


End file.
